This present disclosure relates to a standing assistive device individuals can use to stand up from a seated position on a toilet. For many, limited finances or modesty dictates that a caregiver is out of the question for help up and off of a toilet. As a result, many individuals with limited mobility rely on devices such as walkers, canes and grab bars to assist them in standing up after using a toilet. Unfortunately, these devices are potentially unstable for such use, setting the stage for a dangerous fall. An improved standing assistive device with mounting flexibility is needed.